Time heals everything
by ElislinCSI
Summary: Why did Ellie shot Morgan? What really happened during the time Morgan was kidnapped? Is a piece of the past involved? Will time and Greg heal everything? Spoilers for season 14 episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

Title Time heals everything

Summary: why did Ellie shot morgan? What really happened during the time morgan was kidnapped? Will time and Greg heal everything?

I don't own anything, just borrowing the characters to come out and play.

First fic ever, got the courage to write and post after episode 2 season 14 aired, hope you enjoy and leave some feedback. The idea to fill in some blanks I have from the kidnaping story inspired me to try and get some fillers. In a way... This is my take on what might have happened, or even what could be implied.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ecklie was sitting beside his daughter's bed, listening to the beeping of the machines that monitor her status.

The doctor said she was lucky the bullet hadn't hit any major organ, she had lost a lot of blood, but should make a full recovery.

There was no way he would forgive himself for this predicament, if he hadn't approved the mission, she wouldn't be where she was right now! She would probably be at home resting after a long day at work.

All of a sudden his phone vibrated notifying him of a text message, it was DB, he had some information pertaining the case.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the crime scene

The team was still processing the scene where Morgan was held, they needed to make sure there was no way Ellie and jake would not be held accountable for what had happened.

Nick and Sara were gathering evidence inside the house.

There were several bedrooms, each one scarier than the other, one in particular had 2 beds with walls covered with several torture tools and Dante's circle of hell images, it was right out of a horror movie.

One of the beds had blood in it and Sara cringed... Was this the room where Morgan was held? She asked herself.

Carefully she inspected the devices that decorated the walls and started to take samples. There was a neck collar tied to a wall, binds on each corner of the bed... Most probably to restrain the person to it... There was blood in them.

This was becoming a very difficult task, given the fact that she knew the victim.

"Are you ok?" Nick asks "I know this is hard, but we gotta do it... For Morgan, we need to make sure this people will not see the light of day"

"Yes, I'm ok, it's just... It was Brass daughter Nick! All along, with Jake and Matthew, they killed all this women, attempted to kill Morgan, but still I can't help but feel sorry for Ellie, what if she was being manipulated?" Sara said.

"I know... Either way we gotta try and find the answers to our questions... I'll continue into the next room, will you be able to continue here? Nick asked still worried about her.

"Yes, I'll finish processing this room" with that said, Sara continue with her task, while Nick moved into the next strange room, leaving Sara to process the chamber of torture.

Looking around the room she found a disturbing piece of evidence and proceeded to call DB.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Back in the hospital DB and Conrad were discussing the case and the evidence.

"I want to keep this as confidential as possible, if it's necessary for this to be sealed, I will get a judge to do it, DB... I will not subject Morgan to more pain" Conrad said heatedly

"I agree, but if it's necessary to build a case, I am sure we'll need to use it... " DB insisted "I care about Morgan, like a daughter and I don't want to cause any more distress, god only knows what she will go through after this is all said and done"

"I understand and completely agree, but right now is not the right moment, is Sara the only one that knows?" Ecklie asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes... She is processing it herself" Russell said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That you so much for your reviews, favorite and follows! It means a lot to me :)

Here's the next chapter.

For the purpose of the story, Oliver Tate did not die, he is on the loose (Great opportunity to write some stuff)

Remember I don't own any of the characters, I'm just letting my mind play with them.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After DB left, Conrad went to look for a cup of coffee, there was a machine in the waiting area.

When he entered the room, the first person he noticed sitting in the far corner was Greg.

Ecklie decided to approach him... "Thank you Sanders" was the first thing he said "you did an amazing job, along with the team, I can't thank you enough"

"Morgan is part of our team, there was no way i... We... Could have not done the best we could...could you share what the doctors said?" Greg said... But what he really wanted was to ask if he could see her.

Ecklie explained that she will be ok, there was no indication that she couldn't make a full recovery.

"I know you care a lot about her Sanders..." Ecklie said hesitantly "she has told me..."

"She is a very good friend... " Greg said... Imploring with his eyes as he asked "is it ok to see her?"

"She is asleep... Please don't wake her up, I'll give you a couple of minutes... room 621" was all Ecklie said...

Greg turned and almost tripped a nurse out of the way... With his need to see Morgan.

-/-/-/-/-

At the LVPD CSI lab

DB arrived at the lab Sara was working in, she had several pictures in the table.

She was arranging them chronologically, they ranged from mild to explicit acts.

Matthew, Jake, Ellie and several other girls took part in each of them.

The most disturbing was that as the dates changed... So did the displayed scene...they have captured how they setup each Circle of Hell.

She now had the before and after of each Circle, among several other things that did not have an actual explanation.

"How's Morgan?" Was the first thing Sara asked

"Out of surgery, resting, she should make a full recovery" DB replied

"Thank goodness, she will be able to provide us with some answers" Sara said

"let me show you what I've been able to gather" she then proceeded to explain the evidence.

"As I see this Sara... Somehow Tate recruits these kids, who infiltrate into this church and start gathering girls to fulfill their crazy plan..." DB analyzes while reviewing each picture.

"Exactly, I am sure they willingly participated... We just have to prove it" she said "they are claiming they did it under duress... I doubt it... There are just some missing things on these pictures"

"Finn is back in Tate's apartment... There has to be something else... maybe some more pictures" DB announced.

Moving his hand over the last pictures of the group "is there a way... To keep these group" indicating the pile of pictures "separated from our investigation?... for now... Just until we can build a clear case... I informed Ecklie about your findings"

"I suppose... " Sara said "... Does Ecklie knows what they did?"

"the doctors told him after she got out of surgery... they..." he said, but before he could continue Finn arrived

"hey guys... Talk about Tate's paranoia...this guy had a saving inside one of the odd places you can imagine!" Finn said "How's Morgan?"

"She will make a full recovery... Please tell us what you found" DB said while handing Sara the pile of pictures he wanted to keep sealed.

"Guys... This people..." Finn started

-/-/-/-/-/-

Back at the hospital

Greg was sitting beside Morgan, just looking a her sleeping form, so peaceful, why did she have to go through this?

He took hold of her hand "next time you get this crazy idea of going undercover... I'll make sure to convince you that it is way too dangerous... You are too valuable to the team... " he whispered "to me..." And with that he kissed her hand.

He saw her wrists...both bandaged... And kissed the one he was holding too, ensuring he wasn't causing any additional pain.

"Thank you..." he heard her say in a whisper

He looked at her face "I am so happy you will be ok... But your father will kill me if he knows I woke you up... I'm sorry" he said with a smile "please rest"

"What happened?... It's all fuzzy right now" she was slightly agitated

"Don't worry... Everything is ok..." He tried to keep her calm

"Dad... said Ellie... Ellie was... in... custody" she whispered more calm

At that moment Conrad entered the room,

"M... How are you feeling? Need me to call the nurse?" Conrad asked her

She shook her head softly and whispered "no"

"Just close your eyes... That's it" Conrad said and then directed his next comment to Sanders "thank you for coming... She needs to rest"

At that Greg nodded

"If it's ok... I'll come back tomorrow" Greg said Ecklie just nodded and smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Somewhere around the city Oliver Tate was holding a picture of a blonde girl wearing just a collar like the one found tied to the wall "Pretty as a picture... All mine"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow! I am enjoying this...

It's so good to be able to put my thoughts into writing. This is definitely allowing me something so wonderful as is the freedom of sharing my thoughts and ideas.

Thank you so much for all the reviews this story have received, it means so much, they inspire me to write more.

I don't own CSI, I'm just borrowing them.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Back at the lab

"I found a hidden camera and some flash drive cards" Finn announced pulling the devices from the bags "I only checked one of them and it has videos from one of the staged scenes"

"I am sure those videos will match the pictures that were at the house where Morgan was found" Sara added and helped Finn setup the video

"And we may even fill in the blanks we have..." DB concluded "we need to know what's behind Tate's dark desires, in order to find him"

"Let's start, shall we?" Finn said and so they started to review each of the horrific clips.

They were witnesses to the injustices and abuse each of the victims went through... Including the last video recorded by the group...Morgan's clips.

"Jesus... " Finn and Sara said at the same time.

"She will be ok, girls... She will be... The doctors predict full recovery" DB assured them.

"Those bastards.. Why?" Finn asked no one in particular.

"So Tate films boys and girls in very racy sexual activities using Dante's infernos as the scenery... there are no killings in these videos... That's one agenda" Sara deduce "the findings in the house are not part of Tate's plan... "

"what kind of pictures did you guys find?" Finn asked

"The scenarios are very similar to those in the film, however they show the actual killings..." DB adds "of course now we have prove there are two plans"

"One: Tate's strange taste of pornography and two: the derailed sense these kids had of getting rid of the participants" Sara completed DB's sentence.

"You mean... Tate films them and the kids kill them to get rid of them?" Finn tries to understand "why? These girls are scared enough after what they go through, maybe they feared they will go to the police?"

"So what happened after the last clip?" Finn asked worriedly "were they preparing to get rid of morgan? something doesn't add up...there was no ransom requested for the other victims"

"I'm sorry Russell, we can't keep this information secret..." Sara said and proceeded to explain "They knew Morgan was with the police, Jake saw her, I think that allowed Ellie to get revenge on her dad"

"They create this elaborated plan where both girls are kidnapped and they send a ransom request where the fathers most choose who lives" Sara continues and after a pause adds "they torture both girls, we have pictures of that... And then they carve the word Fraud... On Morgan's thigh, after Brass fails to choose Ellie, Im guessing that was to be send to Ecklie"

Finn gasped and Sara continues "a couple hours later we found them, that's when Ellie shot Matthew and Morgan, supposedly while trying to escape, based on Ellie's story Matthew shoots Morgan and then Ellie shoots Matthew in self defense"

"Something happened after all that, a trigger for Ellie to have to shoot him, Morgan and then kill her mom. Maybe Morgan will be able to fill in the blanks" Finn conclude

"Lets not forget Tate is on the loose" DB added "We need to find him, what if he was that trigger?"

"Conrad wants to keep Morgan's information as confidential as possible, I'm including the clips too" DB said at last.

Finn and Sara both nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-

A couple hours later at the hospital.

Morgan's sleep was plagued with visions of what she had been through.

-flashback- They are holding me down, what's that on my neck - "Don't, please stop" skin being ripped apart by a knife "why Ellie?" Tate touching her, then Matthew, a couch, a bed, blood, a shot -end of flashback-

Morgan opened her eyes as a nurse entered her room, started checking the heart machine that was beeping like crazy

"It's ok honey, just a bad dream?" The nurse asked

She just looked at the nurse, still too much on her mind, something in particular present and she needed to check.

She started to pull on the bedding sheets desperately, hurting herself with each attempt to pull her legs out.

"Please stop miss, you'll hurt yourself, you can't do that" the nurse said trying to calm Morgan's attempts to fully sit.

That's when her father entered "hey honey, what's going on?"

"I need to see... I need to see... what they did" she was crying

"Calm down Morgan, let's talk...please calm down" her father begged

"Dad... They...cut me... They cut me" she was crying histerically now, but didn't attempt to fully sit again

"Yes, they did, I just spoke to the doctor, that's why I was outside..." Ecklie was telling her, but her crying wouldn't stop

"Morgan, honey, please listen... The doctor says there are treatments... surgery can help" she kept crying, he was heart broken.

He held her on a tight hug, that's what she needed.

After a couple minutes she was silent again, in fact she had fallen asleep.

His phone vibrated again and he decided to get the call, he walked outside her room and into the waiting room, once again Greg was sitting there.

"Greg... Didn't expected you here" Ecklie said, to which Greg answered "I couldn't stay away, Tate is still out there..."

"Thank you Greg, in fact... I want to ask you for a favor..." Ecklie said suddenly "could you stay with Morgan, while I go into the LVPD?, I don't want her to be alone"

Taken aback with the request, Greg almost jumped of joy "yes.. Yes I can, don't worry, I'll stay, DB gave me the day off, so I'll stay as long as needed"

"Thank you Greg, we both appreciate it" saying that Ecklie left and was on his way to LVPD.

-/-/-/-/-/-

To be continue

Next chapter will be Morganders :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves... It means a lot! A great deal! Thank you thank you

I don't own CSI!

I created the nurse and the doctor, though...

-/-/-/-/-/-

Conrad left the hospital to fulfill his Sheriff duties, he needed updates on the investigation and probably even a little distraction from the extreme guilt he was feeling.

Greg was about to enter her hospital room when there was a commotion, screams were heard coming from inside the room.

He could see through the little window a nurse and a histerical Morgan looking at her legs.

Before he could enter, a doctor ran inside and he was left wondering... A couple nurses went inside too.

When one of the nurses came back out a couple of minutes later, he asked her "what's going on? Is she ok? Please tell me?, should I call her father?"

"Are you family?" The nurse, named Jane, asked "I saw you visiting earlier"

"I'm a friend and I work with the Crime lab" he said and as an after thought "I work with her father" he added to get the nurse to open up to him.

"I see... You know I can't tell you what's going on... But I can see you care a lot... " she said looking at him, he nodded "i do... a lot"

"She saw her injuries and is extremely upset, she could use a friend" nurse Jane said "once the doctor comes out, ok?"

"Her injuries?... I'm sorry... I'm not aware..." Greg asked more worried now, what did the word injuries implied?

"I thought you new about the cuts..." But before the nurse could continue, the doctor and the other two nurses came back out

"Jane, please get in touch with Mr. Ecklie... She needs her dad" Doctor Thompson said and then addressed Greg "Can I help you with something sir?"

"Is she ok?, can I talk to her?" he said "Sheriff Ecklie asked me to stay with her until he came back"

"Yes, i have given her a mild sedative, call for a nurse if something happens, they will reach me" with that the doctor left to continue with his rounds.

Greg entered the room, Morgan looked so tiny in that bed, so defenseless.

She was awake, her red rimmed eyes focused on nothing in particular.

"Hey beautiful..." He said with a smile as he got closer to the bed. He sat and reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Don't..." She whispered without looking at him.

Greg knew what was happening, he went through something very similar when he was beaten, a couple of years ago.

"Want to talk?..." He started "want to share what's on your mind?"

She didn't say anything, it was as if he wasn't there.

He tried again... In order to get her to open up to him. "You're upset...why?... Did you remember something?" He wanted to ask her about the injuries the nurse mentioned...he wanted to know what they were... Ecklie didn't say anything about other injuries and he assumed the only thing they should worry about was the gunshot.

Her tears began to fall, however...she remained silent.

So he started with the only thing he thought might be of help "A couple of years ago... I was badly beaten...Jesus...I thought I would have died" he kept talking transporting himself to that time...

Long time go...however the memories were so clear and vivids.

"I made a decision that cost me" he said referring to the good deed he attempted to accomplish, you could say that was the same thing Morgan tried to do... Help those poor girls from the street and bring them back to safety... However destiny had something else planned

"I tried to help a man that was being beaten by this gang and on my attempt... I killed one of the members...and you know what they did?" He was barely aware that her eyes were now focused on him.

"they pulled me off the car and beat me... I almost died"

"I was unrecognizeable... I still have scars... Didn't want anyone to visit me... I really didn't want to talk to anyone" he continued

"I didn't want to remember anything, all I wanted was to crawl under a rock... And die...or at least be left alone"

He looked at her at that moment and said "but that is not healthy... That's far from it... I needed my friends... I needed their support to move forward"

Morgan reached for his hand after he finished and held it, tears falling from her eyes and finally said "they cut me... " Greg held his breath and tried to maintain his cool demeanor to avoid upsetting her as she continued

"they did many things... Things I don't want to remember..." She was getting a bit agitated "Things I probably won't remember... But I knew they cut me..."

She sniffed "They said I wasn't perfect now...and no one would look at me again"

More tears, but she sounded so detached, she was fading slightly, he was a bit worried... But then remembered she had been sedated.

"I'll need plastic surgery... To make it better... But I'm afraid it will always be a reminder" she finally whispered and closed her eyes.

Holding her hand he said "everything will be ok, I assure you" and then kissed her knuckles, he was so tempted to kiss her lips, to erase every bad thing that she seems to have been through.

He decided he needed to be part of the investigation... He needed to make sure they all paid for what was done to Morgan...and he needed to make sure Oliver Tate was apprehended.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Walking into the reception area of the Hospital as if nothing has happened...

Oliver Tate addressed one of the nurses "I would like to know my niece's room she has been brought into this hospital... Her name is Morgan... Morgan Brody" he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand... And a wicked smile...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here's the new update.

I love Tim Matheson and I was hoping for his character to be more involved in the story, as he is a very diverse actor...

and because this is fanfiction... I certainly changed Oliver Tate's outcome.

Do not worry... I know there's been a lot of angst, but it's necessary to build a stronger Grody/Morganders relationship.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites. Thank you so much.

I don't own CSI, if I did, we would already have Morganders :)

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the hospital Morgan had calm down quite a bit, the medication had taken over and she was fighting sleep.

She was now very comfortably talking with Greg and waiting for the next dose of pain medication.

"Tell me more about your ordeal Greg... I didn't know you've been through so much" she asked

Greg proceeded to relate everything from the fannysmacking case and the outcome.

All of a sudden Morgan said "thank you for being here with me, I appreciate it",giving him one of her sweet smile.

He loved her smile... He should tell her so...

"You know... Maybe now is not the time... Or the right moment... But..." He started slightly nervous "I like you Morgan"

"I like you too Greg..." She whispered, remembering that very first day she met him at the LVPD, love at first sight.

"I was really scared when we found out you were kidnaped, I don't think I was able to sleep for all those days" he held her hand once again

"I thought I wouldnt be able to tell you how I felt..." He kissed her hand

"I thought I wouldn't be able to do this" and with that he got closer and kissed her on the lips, a chaste kiss, but a sweet kiss none the less "I love you Morgan"

Morgan was speechless for a moment... Was this real? Was he feeling the same way she was or was he doing this because he felt sorry for her.

Too many things started going through her head at that moment, images of the first time she met Greg, Matthew and Ellie laughing at her, Matthew pulling the mask away from his face, Oliver Tate, her father's shooting, the helicopter crash... Too many things...this is not real.

She let go of his hands.

"Get away... Get away... " she was holding her head "not real... Greg... " she looked at him and reached once again for his hands

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, it was too soon, Morgan...what's wrong?" Greg asked clearly concerned

"Too many things in my head right now... im confused... I can't get them off my mind"

"Focus on me... Look at me... " he placed one hand on her cheek "I'm not sorry I kissed you... But I think this was too soon, I don't want to push memories, you are not ready to face"

She nodded and with tears in her eyes asked "do you really feel that way about me?"

"From that first day I met you... It was..." He said

"love at first sight" they both said it at the same time

"Hold me please... Just hold me" she asked him

"I don't want to hurt you Morgan, you shouldn't be fully seated" he said with worry

"Please..." She whispered as the tears started to fall.

How could he refuse to hold the woman he loved?

That's how Nurse Jane found them the next minute she entered the room.

"Erm... I'm sorry to interrupt, but miss Brody is not allowed to be seated just yet..." The nurse said with a smile, young love was always beautiful to witness and these two definitely irradiate love.

"Your uncle brought you these..." Jane placed a beautiful bouquet of flowers at a table near the windows, giving Morgan the small card that came with the flowers.

"My uncle?... I have no uncle in Vegas" Morgan said looking at Greg who turned to the door and out of the room

"Honey...? What's wrong" Jane asked

Morgan was visibly trembling reading the card "Will see you soon Angry Girl"

-/-/-/-/-/-

There was no trace of Oliver Tate at the hospital

Several police officers were combing the area.

Ecklie, Russell and Nick were questioning the nurses, while Greg was with Morgan.

"You are telling us that this person" Nick showed a picture of Tate at the nurse "came asking for Morgan Brody"

"Yes sir" the young nurse at the station said "he didn't look like a criminal he said his niece was here..."

"But you didn't give him the room number?" Nick asked

"I told him she wasn't allowed any visitors yet, he said it was ok and if it was possible to bring in the flowers, that's all that happened, he left right away"

"Thank you miss" Russell said

"We need to place some officers at her door... Look at the card... He will be coming back I am sure" Nick said angrily, he has been feeling guilty too.

He was the one that told Greg not to pick Morgan up, just before she went missing. If he hadn't decided that... She wouldn't be here.

"I just spoke with the department, they will be assigning the officers... But I won't be leaving her alone" Ecklie said "he won't touch her again... I can't allow it"

"I know... Look Conrad... You are too involved in this case... She is your daughter..." Russell told him "you need to step out of this investigation"

"I won't DB... " was all Ecklie said before turning and walking over to Morgan's hospital room

"Damn it man... We need to find him before he tries to come back" Nick said frustrated

This case is too complicated Russell thought... Whats behind Tate's macabre plan?

-/-/-/-/-/-

At a beautiful mansion, Oliver Tate prepares a scene...

A young woman with blonde hair is lying in a bed, tight to the bed post.

"... Your hair is not naturally blonde..." He tells the girl while touching her hair

"why did you lie?" He asked pulling a bunch of it

"Your eyes... They are not blue..." He pulled her shirt open "tattoos... You are not her!" he slapped her

"Hey...what's wrong?, stop... I can be whoever you want me to be"

"Get out..." He said while removing the cuffs that had her tight to the best

"get out you whore!" He screamed

"You need to pay... Where's my money?" The street girl asked just before he pulled a gun

"I said get out!" He screamed one last time and the girl ran.

He walked into his studio and picked a picture from the desk, ran his hand over it "Soon... We will be together soon"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I've been trying to post a chapter per week... And it's been difficult as work and life gets in the middle of my new found writing hobbie.

But here's the new update, I'm moving things a bit forward. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, faves, that you have given this story, it means so much.

I don't own CSI

Chapter 6

It's been three weeks since they have last heard of Tate, there has been no sign of the guy, or even if he was in the same city.

Ellie and Jake were in prison waiting for their respective sentences. Both were sent to psychriatic evaluations to measure the level of trauma they had due to Tate's involvement and how that could have been a trigger to their outrageous acts.

Something all of the CSIs thought was an act in itself, they were very lucid and very aware of their involvement...they enjoyed every minute of what they did, with or without Tate's sadistics sessions. They were only looking for a way to lower their time in jail, or face a lifetime on a psych ward.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the hospital

Morgan was to be discharged from the hospital today. Ecklie was more than happy to see her out of the hospital, arrangement for her to stay at his house was the main discussion...

"I can stay in my own house dad... Really, I feel better, and I don't want to impose..." Morgan said for the third time...

She really wanted to be alone in her own home.

"There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight Morgan... Beside... You still need help with some mundane tasks" Conrad said "I want to do this"

"And I want to stay at home dad... My own home... Please" she said with puppy dog eyes that could get her anything she wanted.

"Ok... Ok... I'll visit and keep you company... "

"Thanks... Shall we go now?" She said

"Just let me get the nurse..." Conrad said and left to find the discharge nurse

At the same time Morgan's cell ran, it was Greg.

"Hey... How are you feeling?..." Greg could be heard saying

"Better... I'm feeling better" she smiled into the phone

"Is it true...? are you leaving the hospital today?"

"Words travel fast... Yes...as a matter of fact I'm leaving as we speak, just waiting for the nurse and my father"

"Will you be staying with him?" What he really wanted to ask was -can I stay with you?-

"No...I will be staying at home... Will you come visit me?" she asked

"Of course... We have a lot to talk about, let me know once you settle in"

"I will bye" with that they said their goodbyes and the nurse, followed by Ecklie, arrived.

"Here make a list of the things you'll need... Groceries, personal stuff..." Conrad told his daughter, who looked at him as if he had three heads and 5 eyes.

"Don't look at me that way... You know there's nothing at your house... It's been almost a month M"

"You are right... I'm sorry dad... I just want to be home" she apologized

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the lab

Russell and the team were discussing several cases.

There was a new lead on Oliver Tate's investigation.

"This girl..." Nick showed them the picture "was arrested last night for solicitation, she is furious because, I'll quote 'this crazy guy who ask her to do strange stuff owes her' and that's why she needs to work on the streets"

"Strange stuff, uh?" Sara got it right away "how do we know she is talking about Tate?"

Nick said then "officer Larry worked last night, you know he is on top of this too... He showed her a picture and she ID him"

"That's perfect... Nick, do we know where to find him? Was she able to provide a location?" Russell said excitedly.

Greg entered the meeting room at that moment with the good news that Morgan was on her way home

"what do we have here?" He asked

"Well Greg, we have a lead on where Tate could be hiding... And we are going to follow it" with that Nick started to explain everything that has been collected from the street girl.

She told them about him wanting her to be blonde. And how that very fact triggered his violent outcome.

"I'm going to inform Ecklie, remember guys... LVPD goes first, we don't want mistakes" Russell told the team

"There will be no mistakes..." Greg said and with that everyone went to get ready

Back in Russell's office

"As I told you Conrad, I will lead the CSI team... Don't worry... Tell Morgan that we miss her... "

Greg entered the office and announced everything was set.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At Tate's mansion

"LVPD..." The officer said as they forcefully entered the house The CSI team followed right behind.

The place was full of religious paintings, and just like the apartment initially used, it was decorated with medieval tools.

Tate was not on the living room, so they kept walking behind the officers until they reached the studio...

There he was surrounded by paintings, photographs of young girls and boys.

"Hands in the air sir... Put your hands in the air" the officer said followed by the Miranda warnings while being handcuffed.

Things were just too easy, how come he wasn't refusing his arrest?

"Team we must search this place and get as much evidence as possible" Russell said after Tate was transported off to one of the vehicles.

Tate's obsession dated back to several years... Maybe he was just ready to be caught...

Based on the pictures found, many were probably missing children, missing teenagers and the recent missing girls from the street.

The case would be easy.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Ecklie's number "we got him, it's over" he said.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Knocking on his daughter's bedroom door "everything good M?"

There was no answer... He opened the door and found her already asleep...

The good news would have to wait.

-/-/-/-/-/-

TBC

So Tate has been caught... What else will be in store?

A little hint... I will be including bits and pieces from CSI Miami S5e08 Darkroom (if you haven't seeing it, I recommend it... ) because it's fiction... I'm changing a bit of that episode to integrate it into the story... But I'm sure... It will make sense and I hope you'll enjoy. The addition of that story will answer things about Tate. Will it include any CSI. Miami character? Not at the moment, things should explain themselves.

And there will be Morganders in the next chapter... I'm sure!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the newest update.

I want to thank everyone that has read this story.

Thank you to those that have reviewed and faved, followed :) this means so much.

Now on with the story.

Just remember I don't own any of the CSI.

Chapter 7

It was an all hands job, the whole CSI team was working inside and outside Tate's mansion.

Gathering as much evidence as possible and trying to pinpoint if there were more kidnaped girls.

Inside one of the bedrooms they found a girl tied to a chair... she had been beaten.

There were cameras set up as a movie studio. Anyone would think it was just a normal photography studio place...of course without the fact that there was a person that seemed to have been tortured.

An ambulance and more police officers arrived into the place... Searching all over.

DB in charge of the Crime Lab distributed assignments.

Greg and Nick were on the outside and bedrooms respectively, while Sara and Finn were working the studio.

Inside the studio

"What's all the fuss outside?" Sara asked as DB entered the room

"They found a girl inside one bedroom, she was taken to the hospital and they are checking to see what else..."

"What do we have here?" DB asked Sara and Finn, they were checking every space inside the room to find as much evidence as possible

"There are thousand of pictures here DB... we will be reviewing and comparing to missing kids from all over the country..." Finn answered

"There are pictures that were taken at least 10 to 15 years ago, this been going on for a while" Sara added "And we need to find out why and what has happened to the people in the pictures... "

Among the pictures they were recollecting, Sara noticed resemblance to a girl they know... Looking at the date... It had March 2000... How could it be?

"DB...Finn... look at this..." Showing them the picture "Do you recognize her?"

Finn was the first to reply "Morgan... She looks so much younger"

DB was speechless for a moment... "Ok, let's get this evidence to the lab... Take the computers, everything... I think there may be more people involved in this... look at the pictures... They trust whoever has taken those pictures..."

No more girls were found inside the house... However there was evidence that many more were present at some point in time... The thing was... Where were they now?

-/-/-/-/-/-

At the lab

A couple hours later Sara and Finn were gathered in the layout room of the lab, reviewing and searching databases of missing children and people.

So far they have been able to identify about 20 of the thousand pictures as either missing or dead.

"I think... Tate was running a 'modelling' agency... Where he took pleasure on watching and then reliving whatever fantasy he got with the people involved" Finn started

"Which mainly turned into violence" Sara said "I have pulled a couple cases involving photographers... There was one in Miami... similar to this..."

"I'm listening " Finn then gave Sara all her attention

"It says here... a Photographer took their pictures in a photo session.. They went missing and later found strangled, raped..." Sara said and suddenly turned silent

"Where does Tate fits into this?" Finn asked "what else is in there Sara?"

"They recovered 2 missing girls from the photographer clutches... Anya Boa Vista and a Morgan Ecklie"

"Seventh teen years old M.E. was discovered at a yatch, owned by Oliver Tate and rented by the photographer"

"In this case by the Miami Dade police there is no mention of Tate's involvement... Just the photographer, but I find it odd that the yatch was owned by a O. Tate, dont you think?" Sara finally said

"Im sure he was involved then... And now" Finn said " what about the victims?"

"Morgan was a kid... Says here she was on spring break in Miami when approached by a photographer... She later went to the photo session and that's when she was kidnapped...she never saw the other man... Only the photographer when he tried to kill her..." Sara couldn't finish

"I see the pattern... Tate was the silent partner... He watched from a distance... How did she get away, why wasn't she killed like the rest?" Finn asked

"Because she was pure... She told him she had never done it when he was trying to rape her... That's when she heard the other man, after that he kept referring to her as his girlfriend... The photographer never touch her again just made her watch... Until she was found by the police at the yatch. A note and an evaluation indicates SS - Stockholm Syndrome"

"They made her watch... The rapes, the killings... " Finn added "we need to talk to her..."

"Tate knows it's her... He knew since she arrived that day at the apartment... " Finn said while searching for the pictures taken of Morgan in 2000 and then comparing to the evidence from Miami and the recent ones with Dante's theme.

Just at that moment DB arrived and they shared their theory and presented the evidence.

"This is what Conrad was afraid would come out... Without knowing... Both cases are linked." Thank you girls excellent job

"But we have him in custody...this should be easy... We could certainly add the evidence to each charge" Sara added

"Yes we can... But we will also open a wound that had heal" DB said and then added "I'll get Conrad to come by the office before we proceed with her interrogation...ok?"

"Ok" both Finn and Sara said

"Greg will give us an update on the girl we found" as he was saying that, his phone ran "DB here... Hi Greg... She did? Do we know what happened?...ok... Doc Robbins should take care of that... Alright... Yes... Sure, go ahead"

"She is dead... The girl we found..." DB told them after his phone call with Greg.

"This will definitely be the nail that seals the coffin for Tate" Sara said "do we know what happened?"

"An autopsy should be done... The doctors are not sure what was the cause" DB said

"I'll be in my office" with that He left and went into his office.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At DB's office

He was on the phone with Ecklie

"As you were afraid... Her case just came across... Hear me out first Conrad" DB Said

"Come on Russell, how come that case came up? She was underage... It has nothing to do with this... " Conrad could be heard over the phone

"They are connected... Back in 2000 Tate was involve... He wasn't linked directly..." DB was saying "... All we need is to talk to her about it, we already found the link to the Miami case..."

"And what's the link? Couldn't you just use it?" Conrad asked "The owner of the yatch Morgan was found in 2000 was none other than O. Tate" DB said

"Can't be...I'll call you back as soon as she is ready" Conrad finally said

"I'll send Greg over... Just so that she doesn't feel the pressure of everyone..." DB said as he thought that was a brilliant idea.

"Sounds good Russell, thanks" with that Conrad hang up the phone.

-/-/-/-/-/-

At Morgan's

"Hey dad..." She said with a smile

"Sleep well?" He asked while moving inside the bedroom "sweetheart we have something to talk about"

"What is it dad?" Concern in her voice

"Tate has been apprehended..." He started and held her hands

"That's great news... but why aren't you happy?" She asked

"Because even though this creep has been caught... There are a few things that will come out that may hurt you..."

"What... Things?" She knew what he was referring to

"Miami spring 2000..." Conrad said "I'm sorry..."

"Dad... No... Why? Why would you allow them to use that?" She asked in the verge of tears "please don't let them..."

"It's related... morgan... Back in 2000 and now... Tate was involved... We need to talk about it... "

-/-/-/-/-/-

Greg and DB were talking on his office

"This is what we found on Tate's apartment and Mansion...the pictures date from 1998 up to this day" DB was saying

"Morgan is found on pictures in 2000 and 2013... There was a case when she was younger that involved modeling... A photographer and a kidnapper" DB continued

Greg only listened, but he was tying the knots elsewhere - this is why she said her high school years could have been worst - referring to their conversation a couple months ago... He did notice that she became silent at the mention of her high school years, slightly sad actually.

"I need you to talk to her and find out everything you can about that yatch... What happened there, everything, we need to open that wound... To ensure we close this case"

At that moment DB's cell rang, "it's Ecklie..." He told Greg and then answered

"Russell here... Ok, thanks, he will be on his way, bye"

"On my way..." Greg said and left on his way to Morgan's house.

TBC

next chapter should be up later today...


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I want to thank everyone for reading, following, fave and reviewing. This is my first story and it acceptance means a lot.

The case in reference in this story is CSI Miami 508-Darkroom, I had to modify it a bit in order to include Morgan in it. So while adding this piece, it also allowed an explanation to a scene from 1317-Dead of the class, that fits quite well onto the theme I'm developing.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own CSI, I'm just practicing the writing skill :)

Chapter 8

Just before arriving at Morgan's Greg was thinking of the best way to approach the subject at hand.

Geez all he really wanted was to talk about their future... how could DB ask this of him? Last thing he wanted was to cause any pain.

He just couldn't.

At Morgan's

She hadnt spoken another word to her father... Too many things have come back to haunt her.

After a knock on the door, Ecklie allowed Greg to enter.

"Sanders... I don't think this is a good idea... Let's avoid questioning" he pleaded, but before he could continue...

"Look, I'm not going to force her to say or do anything she is not ready to face... Trust me on this... I care too much about her..." Greg said

To his surprise Conrad smiled and said "you do care Sanders... I'm going to give you two some time alone while I go into the station... I should be back soon" With that he left... Knowing in his heart that Greg was the only one at the moment that could get through to her.

Greg knocked on her bedroom door before entering.

"Hi... Your dad said I could come in..." He smiled at her "thought you would call me once you had settled in... But I decided to come anyway"

She was sitting with her back resting against the headboard.

She looked at him and with a smile replied "hi Greg... Sorry I didn't call"

"It's ok... How are you feeling?" He walked in closer and asked "can I sit here?" Signaling a space just in front of her in the bed.

She held her breath and tensed, but then remembered it was Greg, "yes... Sure"

"You know... I've been thinking..." All of a sudden he was nervous "I should take you out on a proper first date..." He finally said it

She looked at him with widened eyes

"Of course when you get better...although... You know..." He was nervous "I'm so bad at this... I'm sorry" he took her hand in his.

"No you are cute actually... I would love to go out on a date" she finally said and smiled "I don't think I've been on a date... For a while"

"Oh really?, me neither... You know... I never talk about this...but" he started "but I am very shy... Always been... Since high school"

She suddenly turned sad at the mention of high school and removed her hand from his.

"Hey... What Is it? Did I say something wrong?" He asked not knowing how deep her troubled mind had suffered

"You know... you don't have to fake it... Just ask what you want to..." She said as her sad eyes looked at him "my dad told me the lab knows about the past"

"Morgan... I don't want to push you into anything... I came to be here with you as your friend" he took both her hands in his again and continued

"When you're ready... We'll talk about it... For now... I just want to be your friend... if you let me" with that he pulled her into a hug.

A much needed hug. She let herself cry on his arms.

She felt secure on his embrace and felt the need to tell him of her ordeals, something that none of them thought would happen.

Greg listened without judging.

-/-/-/-/-

It all started on a sunny day in Miami, spring break was one of the best things ever.

She loved that time of the year, especially this time, her mom had finally allowed her to have a boyfriend. She had her eyes on the sweetest, cutest boy... But he was back home... So it was ok... She would see him as soon as she got back. And who knows... maybe he felt the same way... That's what her friends told her.

One day at the Mall, she was approached by a young man... Said he was a photographer, she knew she shouldn't have even talked to the guy... But he said she was pretty and had a future in the modeling world. He gave her his card and even told her, she should tell her parents and they could give him a call.

And her mom did... And it all seem too perfect and she went to the shoot. It was perfect, he took her picture one day and then called her saying he needed to shoot once again, that was the beginning of the end... Life changed drastically for her.

He kidnaped her... He tried to rob her of her innocence... he tried to rape her and when he couldn't they made her watch...

-/-/-/-/-/-

She was in a trance... She had stop crying and was resting on his chest, re telling her story.

He has become her anchor, she felt safe.

He wanted to hit someone... He wanted to crush something, but he couldn't he needed to be strong for her. How was that possible? He knew from experience, from the many cases in his career, that there were evil individuals, who would do anything to anyone.

"They?... Who else was there...?" He asked without pushing for an answer while he ran his hand on her hair in a soothing motion.

"Another man, but don't know... I never saw his face, I swear... Do you believe me?" She said slightly agitated sitting up and pulling away from him.

"It's ok... It's ok... I believe you" he said and hug her again

"I was in therapy for many years for that... And no one believed me... They said I was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome" she was very aware of what she was saying "and that I was protecting someone... I wasn't"

"I believe you... If there is a way to find if the same man from Miami is Tate... I am sure you will finally be able to let go of this..." he said

"With your help..." she said

"With my help" and they held each other again and fell asleep...

That's how Ecklie found them later...a view he probably wasn't ready to witness, but he wasn't surprised either.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I can't believe I've reached chapter 9...

That's amazing! Thank you for all your comments, I appreciate them very much. Thank you to everyone for reading.

On with the next chapter.

Don't own CSI, just borrowing them for a couple chapters :)

Chapter 9

Earlier at the LVPD

"Where is he?" Conrad Ecklie bursted into the station and ran into DB "Russell... have the interrogation started? I want to be there!" Ecklie told him.

"I wouldn't recommend it... Nick will be there along with Finn" DB attempted to calm the furious father "why don't we just observe?"

"I need to be there... All I want is 5 minutes with this man..." Ecklie said while they entered the room to observe the interrogation

Inside the interrogation room, Nick and Finn were sitting in front of a very calm and carefree Oliver Tate.

"Mr. Tate... Would you please tell us what's your relationship with Ellie Brass?" Finn asked and presented him with a picture of Ellie

Tate looked at the picture for a couple of minutes and just answered "she's a friend"

"When was the last time you saw your friend?" Nick asked

"Oh I dunno, a couple months ago?, don't remember..." Was all he said

"What about your relationship with Matthew Tarland?" Finn asked and presented him with a picture of Mattew's body

"When was the last time you saw him? She asked

"Is he... Dead?... I saw him with Ellie a couple months ago"

"What kind of game were you playing with them?" Nick asked

"What do you mean game?, they were doing art... Reviving the most erotic scenarios possible" Tate said with a twinkle in his eyes, he was believing he was making art.

"What about your relationship with this girls?" They then presented him with pictures of the different girls that were killed

"Did your art also include death?"

"I dont know what you mean" Tate replied

"Let's go back to 2005, do you know this person?" Nick asked and showed him a picture of a young woman, one of the missing persons identified from the pictures found at his apartment and from cases referring to aspiring models found dead in Atlanta.

"Never seen her" he said... Not even looking at the picture

"Oh... How come we found pictures of this girl in your house?, and also of this other young girl" they showed him a picture of Morgan and some other aspiring models linked to cases in Miami and New York.

"Tell us about your relationship with this girl" another recent picture of Morgan also taken while she had been kidnaped

Tate looked at the picture and touched her face with his fingers "she is still pretty... so innocent" he started "I didn't do anything...it was all art" Tate finished

"So you are saying that killing all these girls was art?" Nick asked

"I didn't kill anyone" Tate replied

"You mean to say that we imagined the girl we found almost beaten to dead... in your mansion?" Nick said rising his voice

"You mean to say that 14 years ago your did not kidnaped, rape and killed aspiring models in Miami, New York and Atlanta?"

"Tell us about Jake and Matthew Tarland again... Did you use them?" Nick continued

"No... No... I gave them a life!, I fed them, gave them clothing, a place to stay..."

"In exchange of sexual favors? Did you do that with all those missing individuals?" Finn asked

"Did you asked them to get rid of the girls?, did you ask them to kill?" Finn asked once again

"I want a lawyer" Tate said

"Tell us about Morgan Brody... " Nick asked

"Don't know her" Tate said and looked at the picture of Morgan

"You don't know her, but send her flowers?, you don't know her... But look at her picture?" Nick said angrily "were you trying to finish what you started 13 years ago?" he hit the table with his fist

Tate only looked at the picture of Morgan as if he was daydreaming.

Finn held Nick's arm and ask him to calm down with her eyes. As Tate all of a sudden started his tale,

"I remember her... Sweet young girl... So pure... I wanted her to myself... I've been looking for her since then, she looks just like the love of my life before she was killed"

"It's over Tate, confess and we can arrange a life time sentence" Nick said

"I never said they should kill anyone... All I said was to get rid of them... Because they were not her" he said and pointed to the picture again

Finn and Nick looked at each other knowing it was all over.

Meanwhile DB and Ecklie were watching through the observation room.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Later at Morgan's

It was over... Finally over.

Ecklie had just arrive at his daughter's home, expecting to see her talking with Greg, certainly not asleep with him on the same bed.

He knew they had a crush on each other... The whole lab thought so, but one thing was a rumor and another was to actually see your only child falling inlove with the immature, at some point, former Lab rat.

However... Greg was a good man, he was a good for M.

He would help her through all the things that would come... He would help her heal.

With that thought he closed the bedroom door and moved back into the living room.

Something woke him up... the slight sound of a closing door and the buzzing of his cell.

Greg woke up with a start... He couldn't believe his eyes, Morgan was beside him resting and so much calmer.

He read the message on his phone, it was from DB "Tate confessed, it's over" It was over...

But the healing process was just starting.

A noise coming from outside the room alerted him that Ecklie was back... He decided to allow M to rest on her own space, so he step back out into the living room.

"Sanders... Sleep well?" Was all Ecklie said when Greg came out of the bedroom

"Sorry... We just lost track of time and... And... Well... I ... We just...fell asleep" the embarrassment was visible on his face

After making him suffer for over a minute... Ecklie said "It's ok... Greg... I know you respect my daughter enough to behave like a gentleman" with a smile

-/-/-/-/-/-

TBC

Now it's a matter of healing... Romance and who knows what else could happen...


End file.
